Mad Whizz Vikki
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820167 |no = 8286 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 44 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 170 |animation_idle = 71 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 32, 38, 56, 62, 86, 89, 98, 101, 110, 113 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 15, 5, 15, 5, 15, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 35, 41, 59, 65, 86, 89, 92, 98, 101, 104, 110, 113, 116, 122 |bb_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 11, 4, 4, 11, 4, 4, 11, 4, 4, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 35, 41, 59, 65, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122 |sbb_distribute = 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 4, 4, 4, 9, 4, 4, 4, 9, 4, 4, 4, 1 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 32, 38, 56, 62 |sbb2_distribute = 25, 25, 25, 25 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 32, 35, 38, 41, 56, 59, 62, 65, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122 |ubb_distribute = 7, 4, 7, 4, 7, 4, 7, 4, 6, 4, 4, 4, 6, 4, 4, 4, 6, 4, 4, 4, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A self-proclaimed mad scientist from the mysterious world of Paskua. The lonely but (wickedly) talented Vikki had a dream...to one day conquer the world of Paskua! In order to fulfill her ambition, Vikki needed an instrument of great power to turn her dream into reality--the ultimate robot bunny army! Sugar, spice, and everything nice...these were not the ingredients she chose to achieve her goals, however. Vikki wanted something more sinister--a magical source of infinite power! With some luck, it came to her attention that colorful eggs endowed with mystical powers could be found in the world known as Grand Gaia. Convinced that the eggs were the perfect final ingredient, she dispatched her faithful minion (and pet) Cotton with a mission: to collect all the mystical eggs at any cost! Laughing (diabolically), Vikki proclaimed that Paskua would soon fall into the clutches of her ebil paw. Perhaps when she became Paskua's Overlord its people would finally start paying attention to her. |summon = Hear me and obey! I, the diabolical Vikki will be the Overlord of Paskua! Hey! Are you listening?! |fusion = Sugar...spice... Seriously?! I'm not saying that! I demand something more powerful! |evolution = | hp_base = 5239 |atk_base = 2265 |def_base = 1874 |rec_base = 1744 | hp_lord = 7484 |atk_lord = 3236 |def_lord = 2677 |rec_lord = 2491 | hp_anima = 8376 |rec_anima = 2253 |atk_breaker = 3474 |def_breaker = 2439 |def_guardian = 2915 |rec_guardian = 2372 |def_oracle = 2558 |rec_oracle = 2848 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Devious Wit |lsdescription = 40% boost to all parameters, greatly boosts BB Atk, considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB & negates element based damage |lsnote = 200% BB Atk, 25% reduction |bb = Bubble Buster |bbdescription = 14 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, adds additional powerful attack at turn's end for 3 turns, greatly boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |bbnote = 500% additional attack multiplier, 130% parameter boost, 350% BB Atk |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 430 |sbb = Devious Fake Out |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, 4 combo powerful Water attack on single foe, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & adds Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder elements to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 140% parameter boost, 350% BB Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 800 |sbbhits2 = 4 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 4 |sbbmultiplier2 = 600 |ubb = Azure Lappin Discord |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Water attack on all foes (damage relative to HP remaining), enormous 3 turn Atk, Def reduction, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1000% + 1000% x HP / max base HP, 80% Atk/Def reduction, 250% parameter boosts, 500% BB Atk |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Diabolically Shrewd |esitem = |esdescription = 10% boost to all parameters of Water types & absorbs HP while attacking |esnote = 4-8% HP drain |evofrom = |evointo = 820168 |evomats1 = Water Mecha God |evomats2 = Water Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Water Bulb |evomats6 = Dragon Mimic |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Easter Summon: Apr 13, 7:00 ~ Apr 20, 6:59 PST (2017) *Easter Resummon: Mar 31, 7:00 PST ~ Apr 9, 6:59 PST (2018) |bazaar_1_type = Egg Token |bazaar_1_desc = Ellie's Folly (Mar ~ Apr 2018) |bazaar_1_bonus = 2 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0017_item_icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Egg Token |bazaar_2_desc = Ellie's Folly (Apr ~ May 2019) |bazaar_2_bonus = 2 |bazaar_2_image = event_token_0033_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Easter Madness |addcatname = Vikki1 }}